The Wounded Warrior
by bunji the wolf
Summary: A remake/recration of To Be A Majin After his final battle with Madara Uchiha, Naruto is tranported to another world where strength is on awhole different level. Can Naruto live his new life in this world as a new hero or will he be crush by it? Naruto X Dragon Ball Z, Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own the Naruto series or Dragon ball Z series**

**Hello everyone this is the remake/recreation of To Be A Majin. The reason why I picked a title was, this is a more feel on Naruto being a warrior out from his world and into a other not by his choice though so bear with it if you don't like it or whatever. I've have taken a different path in this story. Hope you all will enjoy this, I will take down the Originally story on the 9th of April. Anyway enjoy everyone!**

**PS-If anyone want to be the beta for this story feel free to ask me!**

**Chapter 1-The Jinchuuriki Warrior Part 1**

The battlefield that decided the fate of the world was today. The battle seems to be in the favor of both sides. The side of Ninja army and the side of Madara Uchiha, Naruto had display quite a show for Madara and Obito.

Madara was surprise the boy had such power. Thanks to the power of the Nine Tails Fox Kurama. Naruto had reached a new height of power. Madara could only smile at his young foe.

"Why do you smile?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"Why not you have entertained me Naruto I never thought the ninjas of this modern age could still remain powerful as those of my time. Well some of them that is." Madara chuckled.

"You shouldn't doubt what you don't understand." The Uzumaki told him.

"True, but unlike your friends or even Obito you are much more fun to fight. You remind me of the First Hokage." Madara said with an honest voice.

"You think I care? You're planning to brainwash the world enslave their minds in a fake world! How can that bring true peace when everyone is trapped?" He said to Madara. The elder Uchiha smile turned into a frown as he decided to explain to Naruto.

"The world will always have hatred and war. True peace can never be reached. Only way true peace to be reach is to force everyone to stop. But not everyone will listen, not everyone want peace, not everyone want to live a peacefully life. My goal, my plan is to bring peace to everyone even to those who desire nothing but war and death!" Madara explained. Naruto fall silence to the Uchiha's words.

"You are a Jinchuuriki Naruto. You were born but the cold reality of this world made you into what you are today. But think about it how would your life be if there were no wars no hatred. Wouldn't you want such a thing?" Naruto bare his teeth in anger.

"So you would rather live in a world of suffering and pain?" He asked the Uzumaki.

"NO! But even if your goal is for peace what you're doing is wrong, you cannot force everyone, and what about those who sacrifice their lives…" Naruto closed his eyes as he thought back to those who sacrifice their lives to bring this near victory at hand those who Naruto met, those who become his friends and those who gave up their lives, their dreams their future to make this victory even possible for Naruto. His parents gave their lives so he may live and Jiraiya gave his life to tell Konoha the secret of Nagato, everyone here was giving up their lives for Naruto and Killerbee sake and the world's future.

"I won't have you wash their sacrifice away for nothing. Their sacrifice won't be in vain for a fake world!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha with hatred burning in his blue eyes.

"You can still dance? So be it. You may have killed Obito and somehow beaten the Juubi. But I will not fall so easily Naruto Uzumaki. Today is the day all of this comes to an end." Madara glare at Naruto with his Rinnegan eyes.

Naruto enter his Bijuu state and charged at Madara as Madara enter his perfect Susanoo. But suddenly the height of Susanoo suddenly shrunk down to Madara's height level. Madara was now wearing his perfect Susanoo as an extra armor.

"New trick huh?" Naruto said with a serious frown.

"Yes I call it Eternal Susanoo. This shall be our final dance." The two warriors dashed towards one another as they clash once again in battle.

The battle between Bijuu Naruto and Susanoo Madara lasted for hours. As the battlefield was nothing but ruins what use to be a destroyed forest. But however Madara gain the upper hand when he used his power to not transport not only Naruto but himself to the moon.

"Wait…I can breathe?" Naruto was confused.

"Thank your friend the Nine Tails for that. I am immortal I have no need for such air to survive. I thought would be a wonderful battleground. A fitting last zone if you will. Nothing to bother us, nothing to stop this battle well unless you run out of chakra that is." Madara chuckled.

"You bastard!" Naruto growls.

"I didn't lie when I said I enjoy fighting you Naruto. The threat of dying here doesn't it boost your chance of winning?" He asked the Uzumaki.

"No its boost my chance of kicking your ass!" Naruto perform a drive kick that went right through Madara's armor.

"What!" Madara looked surprise. Naruto went right through his Susanoo armor.

"How is possible you can break through?" He asked Naruto.

"I don't know about you but, your body is starting to crack." Naruto smile widely. Madara looked at his right hand to see the Susanoo armor had a large crack on it.

"What!" He yelled. Madara thought back as early in their battle Naruto used his Rasengan power nonstop. After all the effect of it doing nothing, it has finally made it mark. Madara started to chuckle and from his chuckle he let out a loud laughter.

"Using your chakra attack to weaken the parts of my Susanoo armor? Well I suppose that what I get for being careless. But you have made yourself quite the formable foe kid." Madara laughed.

"I told you, you doubt me without knowing what I can do." He chuckle at Madara.

"Let see if you're chuckling after this!" Madara surprised Naruto as he slash Naruto's left eye. Naruto screamed in pain from having his left eye cut wide open. Naruto held the left side of his face as he bled from his left eye. Naruto focus his chakra on maintain his Bijuu chakra mode then healing.

Naruto fell to his right knee as he started to pant hard from his wound. Madara walked towards Naruto looking down at him with his Rinnegan eyes.

"If you're getting down on your knees for the end come. That would be really a cop out if you ask me." Madara chuckled.

"I'm not…giving up." He told Naruto.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked the young boy.

"I have you right where I want you!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly a pair of golden chains came out from the ground and wrapped around Madara's body. The chain impale him in the chest, both of his wrists and his thighs and finally it wrapped around his neck forcing Madara to get down on his knees before Naruto.

Madara saw the chains had came from Naruto's back. Madara smiled on how well the boy was using his power to defeat him by any cost.

"Gotta hand it to you kid. You sure do know how to take the element of surprise well." Madara was capture yet he was very calm about Naruto gaining the upper hand.

"You're too calm even for a guy like you." Naruto didn't like the look of this.

"I've been in many battles I've seen things, things you never thought of seeing. When you see Hell, everything changes. You have won but you have yet to defeat me." He said to the Uzumaki.

"I'll seal you away." He told Madara.

"You seal me away?" Madara raise an eyebrow.

"I'm a Uzumaki. Uzumaki are sealing masters ya know." He said.

"When did you have the time to learn sealing?" He asked out curiosity.

Naruto remain silence for a moment but grew a smile. He smiled at his enemy which made Madara feel little worry.

"How or when I learn this. Doesn't really matter I have read many Ninjutsu books before, sealing was on page one of a book I found a little back. Before this war came, before you were revived. I found a book about sealing. This place is a fine place for your sealing. I figure somewhere down the line someone would try to revive you again. I'll seal you away with the last drop of my chakra!" Naruto looked serious he wasn't afraid to die at all.

"You're right you're immortal. But tell me Madara how do you wish to spend your immortality?" Madara started to struggle free from Naruto's golden chakra chains. But the more he struggle more chains came out from the ground to bind him more.

Naruto perform a ten hand sign jutsu before he placed his right hand on Madara's chest. Upon touch the chains that held Madara in place glow bright red before Madara was being slowly dragged down into the moon for sealing.

"You can dream you're so call world in your eternal slumber Madara Uchiha."

"This fight isn't over Naruto. We will meet again. With time every seal will break and I will finish what I started." He told the young ninja.

"I don't think we'll be meeting again." Naruto felt his chakra leaving him. Naruto felt himself returning to normal state with no doubt he'll die.

"No, Naruto we will meet again. I am sure of it. I've never had so much fun in battle. It would be a waste not to fight you again, such a waste that would be. As a reward for defeating me I'll give you a gift." Madara closed his left eye but reopen it to show his Sharingan.

Suddenly Naruto blinked once and in an instant he had a new eye. Madara's left Rinnegan eye.

"Use it well kid. We'll be seeing each other again very soon." Madara's left Sharingan flash red as a black hole appeared right behind Naruto and swallow him before Space claim Naruto's life.

Before Madara was completely dragged down inside the moon completely he smiled and at his last view of Earth and its beautiful view from the moon.

"To Be Continued. Then we meet again Naruto Uzumaki."

**Unknown location:**

Naruto slowly open his eyes to find himself in a room. Naruto got out of the bed to find himself wearing new clothed whoever dress him had somewhat good taste in style. Naruto wore black baggy pants with a white belt with a large golden symbol of a large M on it. Along with Naruto's new clothed was a black vest jacket.

Naruto saw a nearby mirror. Naruto looked at himself within the mirror and notice his new appearance. When Naruto looked at himself in the mirror he notice his left eye had the Rinnegan. That eye alone reminded him of his battle against Madara. Naruto didn't like this eye but it was a replacement for the one he lost.

Naruto wonder how on earth did he get here? Who brought him here and did they win the war, did everyone made it alright? Naruto shook his head twice he didn't know where he was or who brought him here but he only remember he was about to die if it wasn't for Madara. That alone bothered Naruto, if Madara saw Naruto as a bothersome towards his plans then why did he saved him? But whoever found him and brought him to their home, Naruto would have to thank that person.

Naruto left the bedroom only to go down a couple of stairs which sent him to a large a very large room. From Naruto's view it would seem to be a training ground for someone maybe the owner of this place he thought.

In the middle of the room Naruto saw a humanoid about few inches shorter than Naruto however this person wore the same type clothed as Naruto only he didn't wore the vest. The pink creature was on the ground it appears to be sleeping as a large bubble came from his nose follow by the mumbles he was making as well.

When Naruto took one step on the ground near the pink creature, the pink creature suddenly woke up only to see Naruto froze in his tracks. The pink creature got up and yawn loudly the iris of his eyes were red as the part that should be white of the eye was black. The creature grew a wide grin he was happy to see Naruto was awake.

The pink creature dashed towards Naruto only for the young Uzumaki to block the pink creature dash attack. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on here but this pink creature post a threat to him, Naruto could feel the dark aura around this creature.

The pink creature grab Naruto by the head and head butted him.

"Gah what the hell." Naruto rubbed his forehead. The pink creature laughed at Naruto's pain. Seeing Naruto growl at the pink creature made it smiled at him.

The pink creature came at Naruto again, but however this time Naruto dodge the incoming attack and counter with a roundhouse kick to the pink creature's head. The pink creature was knocked to the ground hard. But it quickly got off the floor and shift Naruto off his feet.

The pink creature grabbed Naruto by his hair with its right hand and began to punch Naruto's face with its left hand. Naruto took the beating well as he been through worst punches to the face. Suddenly Naruto surprise the pink creature by wrapping is legs around its neck and brought the creature down in enough to free himself from the pink creature's hold.

The two back away from each other. The pink creature couldn't help but laugh again. Which greatly bother Naruto on what the hell was going on here? Was this creature the one who brought him here?

"**That's enough Majin Buu! That is no way to treat our guest especially since he's the one who helped in your creation."** A voice called from behind the pink creature.

Naruto saw the pink creature took aside step as a person enters the room. The person was very short, his skin was green colored he looked very odd. He wore a dark helmet with the M symbol on it. To Naruto's point of view he looked like a cross between a bug and a humanoid.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the short being.

"**I am the great and powerful wizard Bibidi. And this is my greatest creation Majin Buu."** Bibidi introduce himself and the pink creature to the young Uzumaki.

"What do you want? Where am I?" Naruto asked them.

"**My, my, my you have so many questions. But I suppose so after all you ended up in my domain! You were lucky I was in need of an experiment otherwise I would have killed you."** Bibidi chuckle as Naruto glare at the short wizard with piss glare.

"**You have usually power. Your power and your form was very unusually to be but I've decide to change that in my experiment."** The wizard again chuckle.

"What are you saying?" He asked the wizard.

"**I need a right form for my creation to be complete. I couldn't find any life form close to it. Then you came along. For a mortal your form was just what I needed to finish Majin Buu."** The wizard smiled at his creation.

"Speak clearly!" Naruto yelled.

"**I copy you in order to create my Majin Buu. You and Buu are brothers. But however I couldn't make a complete copy of you to create Buu. But enough to give him life but Buu couldn't keep his form together so I've took step in order to keep Buu together."** Bibidi grin at Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything only listen to what else the wizard had to say.

"**I use my magic to form a link between you and Majin Buu. You and him share this link. You are Majin's Buu life line if anything happens to you. Majin Buu will die. But don't worry this is only until Buu is strong enough to live on his own without this life line support." **The wizard laughed.

"So you just made him huh?" He turned his attention toward the pink Majin.

"**Yes only few hours ago. But I do say he did turn out well didn't he? Now I can rule over all!"** Bibidi smiled.

"Like I'll let you and Buu thing destroy lives! I just went through a war and I won't let another evil like rise up!" Naruto dashed towards Majin Buu and Bibidi as the young Uzumaki quickly form his Rasengan.

**"Oh no you don't!"** Bibidi blast Naruto with a powerful spell blast. The blast froze Naruto in place as Naruto covered in a yellow crystal.

**"That will hold him. Majin Buu lets go there are few planets in need to know who is the ruler of this world."** Bibidi said as he left the room.

Majin Buu looked at the frozen Naruto. The pink creature stared at the very being that was use for his creation. As Bibidi said he wasn't a complete copy of Naruto, but why did Buu feel bit of saddest when he stared at him?

Majin Buu held his right hand out to Naruto and in seconds Naruto vanish before Buu's eyes. Majin Buu remain silence until Bibidi called out his name. Majin Buu left the room but not before he spoke.

"**Later Nuu."**

**Naruto's Location:**

Teleported to an unknown planet filled with life, Naruto remain trapped in the crystal. But he could hear voices.

"What on earth is this?" A young man's voice was heard.

"It's a crystal, a magic crystal but where did it come from?" An old man's voice was heard.

"Look there's someone inside it." A young woman's voice was heard.

"Look has the Majin symbol on his belt. He must be working for Bibidi we should leave him in there." The old man spoke.

"If he works for Bibidi then why is he frozen?" The young woman said.

"She does have a good point." The young man spoke.

"I say we free him and find out what he knows." A man's voice spoke.

"It's too risky what if it's a trap by Bibidi?" The old man spoke.

"We can never know unless we find out." The young woman said.

Suddenly a new voice joined in that caught everyone's attention.

"Free him I sense no evil from him. I can only sense rage but not a deep rage only pain and guilt. This one must have been through a lot before capture." A calm man's voice spoke.

Everyone remain silence for awhile.

"Free him we shall." The young man spoke.

The crystal that held Naruto Uzumaki was suddenly shatters by an unknown force. Naruto fell from his crystal prison as he fell to the ground.

"He's young." The old man spoke.

"He's really cute too." The young woman chuckled.

"He's been through battle. Bibidi didn't even bother to heal him. What should we do with him Daikaioh. Where did he come from?" The young man asked.

"When he wakes up he will tell what he knows." Daikaioh said.

As young Naruto Uzumaki had finish the fourth great ninja war but only to enter in another world filled with its own big problems. But the question is can Naruto be the hope he was in his world or become something else?

**End of chapter 1**

**Hey again everyone, well i hoped you all enjoy the first chapter so far.**

**Anyway here are the few changes and errors I noted in the originally story.**

**1-I was moving everything a bit too fast, I wanted to get right to the end of the Cell game and not give enough time for Naruto to build his relationship with everyone or even give Naruto a chance to grow more and more. ****2-I notced some error to most girls to be of Naruto's pairing since most were let say not 'in check' so I've decided to go back and change that. ****3-New ideas for this story I can now use it.**

**Now for the change part now!**

**I plan to have Naruto meet the Kais early and befriend them and possible learn new abilities from them. Naruto is the strongest of his time after he beat Madara. But with new age come new strength and new threat. Naruto and Buu still sharing their link still stay the same as of the originally story. Majin/Kid Buu here is Naruto's brother but on awhole different level thanks to Bibidi he's been 'suit up' however he's a incomplete copy of Naruto thus he needs to share his life link with Naruto. The rest will be explain in chapter two.**

**Naruto still has Kurama but now he has Madara's left Rinnegan eye. Giving Naruto half the power of those who would have both giving Naruto half the powers of the Sage of Six Paths. I could have given Naruto both but decide to give him half and have new things happen on this idea.**

**Now the Pairing!**

**The women that Naruto will be with are! I'm going to restart on the pairing listed to everything can start off on a fair start on this remake.**

Fasha-The female pure full blood Saiyan and one of Bardock's comrade and friends

Future Bulma-Future Trunk's mother-to me Future Bulma is more beautiful and less bitchy I just find her much hotter.

Future Videl-why not since there a future version of everyone in future Trunk's timeline.

Videl-possible what if Gohan and Videl didn't hit it off?

Zangya-The only female in Bojack's gang who was killed off by Bojack (coughtheassholecough!)

Future Chichi-From future Trunk's time, why I pick her-look at future bulma-

Future Android 18 or Android 18-It's a tie on the version I like

Western Supreme Kai-The only female Supreme Kai and guardian/watcher of the western quadrant of the Universe.

**Now some of these women were the challenge part for me on the originally story Fasha and female Kai and Videl. I didn't want to ruin the canon feel of the story with Videl, but I remember there were a few girls that Gohan ran into and that liked him. So Videl or future Videl with Naruto can be a good either way. Since Fasha and female Kai were long dead before the DBZ series started and I wasn't on planning to do the revival jutsu there either.**

**So I thought why not make Naruto come into that time and make the differents happen but not a big differents that change the history of the cast of DBZ though but enough to fix some damage. You'll see in the next chapters I plan for this story.**

**Anyway for now pick your top four favorite women you want to be apart of Naruto's Harem in this remake of this story**.

**Anyway that's all for now later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the Naruto series or Dragon Ball Z series**

**I'm very sorry for the long hold on this story everyone, well enjoy!**

**Chapter II-****The Jinchuuriki Warrior Part 2**

Naruto lie there on the ground still out cold from his freedom from the crystal. The sound of rushing water he could hear, it woke up him. Naruto open his eyes only to see the odd pinkish color sky above him. The first thing he notices upon waking up was his wounds. His body was heal but by who and why he wonder.

Naruto slowly rose up to look around where he was. The place was so unfamiliar to him.

Naruto looked to his right to see there was a large waterfall. Naruto crawl over to the falls to look at himself in the water. Naruto frown upon what he saw. It was his eyes or rather his left eye. Being reminded of the new eye he was given by Madara Uchiha during their final battle.

"So it did happen, but where am I?" He asked himself.

"Finally up I see. You have a very unusually set of eyes." A kind voice spoke. Suddenly Naruto notice there was someone standing beside him. The person was an overweight man with large pointy ears with a light purple color Mohawk style of hair. He wore dark purple clothes from neck to toe along with dark boots.

Naruto gasp he suddenly backed away from the person, only to ache when Naruto's body aching in pain.

"I see you're not fully healed. But are you able to move if it it's only a little." The kind man said.

"Who are you?" The Uzumaki asked the kind strange man.

"I am Daikaioh I am the leader of the Supreme Kais." The kind man introduces himself to Naruto.

"Supreme Kais?" The young ninja was confused.

"We protect the universe of each direction of the Universe, North, South, East and West. I am the Grand Supreme Kai I see over all above those direction." Daikaioh explain what the Supreme are and what they do.

"Wow." Naruto was amaze where he was.

"Now may I ask who are you?" Daikaioh asked the young man.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I came to your world by mistake I guess. The last thing I was remembers was being frozen and before that I won a great war on my world." He told the leader of the Kais.

"A great war? What planet you originally from?" He asked him.

"Earth," He said.

"Earth?" The Kai took a quick thought.

"Would that war be the war that imprisons a beast by the name of Juubi?" He asked Naruto.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted but quickly calm down "Yeah that's the war I was in."

"I believe you are out of place, Naruto. The war of the Juubi was over one hundred years ago." He told him.

"One hundred years ago? But how is that even…" Naruto paused as he remember Madara use his power to sent Naruto away. There was a strong possibility that a big jump pass through the years of his time thanks to Madara.

"We won didn't we?" He frowns while looking at the Kai.

"The battle was won. The beast was slain in battle and a hero was never found but he was honored." Daikaioh told Naruto. Naruto's frown became a smile, the safety of his everyone on earth he cared about. But he was out of his place in time. Everyone he know was either very old or was dead.

"How is it you know of what happen in my world?" He asked Daikaioh.

"Because the Kais overlook what happens in the event of the Universe. If any danger poses a too great of a threat we are the ones who step in and take action. However, you Naruto took those steps before we even had a chance. You defeated the Juubi with the power of your own strength. You are a hero to your planet." Naruto didn't say anything he only he remains quite. He wonders the state of the Earth now?

"What do I do now?" He asked himself.

"There's another question I would like to ask you Naruto." Daikaioh said.

"Yes?" The Uzumaki raise his right eyebrow in curious.

"Why do you wear those clothes?" He pointed at Naruto's Majin outfit.

Naruto saw the look on Daikaioh's face as the kind Kai now had a very unhappy look.

"I don't remember." He told Daikaioh "I remember winning my war and next thing I remember is fighting another person. Something pink but everything else is a burr."

Daikaioh nod his head as he understood as Daikaioh and his Kais did found Naruto in a beaten state.

"Daikaioh where are the other Kais?" He asked the kind Kai.

"Bit on a lunch break from today's roles. Come you should meet them." Daikaioh smiled at Naruto.

Naruto nod his head.

"But first let's change that outfit of yours how about something earthy for your taste." Daikaioh said to Naruto.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked Naruto.

"Well the last clothe I wore was my orange and black jumpsuit." He told the Kai. Daikaioh snap his fingers. In an instant Naruto's clothes was changed to a different pair of clothes. Much like the outfit Daikaioh wore however, Naruto's outfit colors was mix of orange and black as he also wore pair of black boots.

"Not bad." Naruto said.

"These clothes will do for you for now. Now let's go." Daikaioh suddenly started to float in the air. Naruto was surprise by this.

"You can fly?" He asked the Kai.

"Yes, all Kais can. Would you like to learn?" The Uzumaki nodded.

"I will have West Kai teach you. But for now." Daikaioh raise his right hand slowly up as Naruto was lifted off from the ground.

"What the? Whoa." And without a second saying Daikaioh flew to meet the other Kais while using his powers to support Naruto in the air.

After a few seconds of flying Daikaioh and Naruto arrive at a small grassy field where Naruto saw four other people who much like Daikaioh had long pointy ears and Mohawk hairstyle. There were three men and one woman of the small group.

"Everyone, this is Naruto." Daikaioh said.

Naruto notice each of them had their stare mostly focus on him. He smiled friendly at them as Daikaioh introduce his allies to Naruto.

"Naruto, these are my fellow kais. This is Northern Supreme Kai but everyone call him Kita." Daikaioh introduce Naruto to the oldest looking Kai.

"Pleasure to meet you Kita," He smiled at the old looking Kai.

"This is Southern Supreme, but everyone calls him Minami." Naruto looked up and smiled at the giant red headed Supreme Kai. Minami smiled back at Naruto as the two grinned at each other.

"This is our newest member, this is Eastern Supreme Shin." Naruto smiled friendly at the shortest and youngest of the Kais. Naruto and Shin shook hands.

"And lastly but not less, this is Western Supreme Kai, Nishi." Naruto looked at the only female of the group, her beauty was outstanding. The female Kai chuckled as Naruto slightly blush as he looked away.

Then Kita turned his attention to Daikaioh.

"Now that we have that matter over with, what shall we do with Bibidi and his monster?" Kita said.

"We have to take of it quickly as possible before it can get anyway worst." Minami said.

"Yes, I know. That is why I brought Naruto here. I believe he can help us in our little problem." The leader of the Kais smiled at the Uzumaki.

"Surely you're joking? What can a human like him do? Bibidi's monster is far dangerous than anything Naruto could face." Kita said with a serious stare.

"Naruto had won many battles in his time I believe he can be a great aid to us. We do not know what Bibidi's newest creation can do? if Bibidi toss Naruto aside. It must be for a reason. I won't have my Kais go in battle without knowing what we are facing." Daikaioh told his fellow Kais.

"What can do then?" Shin asked Daikaioh.

"As I said, Naruto here will help us. Please trust me I believe he can help us defeat Bibidi and his monster." The other Kais looked at one another before they nodded their heads.

"Naruto I know you've just came from another battle. But we need your help. The Wizard Bibidi has created a monster he calls Majin Buu. We do not know what his monster abilities are. But so far many planets have fallen to Bibidi and Buu." Daikaioh told Naruto.

And so the Supreme Kais decided to use Naruto as their goal to defeat Majin Buu. However they would need to act quickly or else many planets will fall. So Daikaioh took Naruto to a special place on the Supreme Kai planet, a place called "Zero Space"

**Zero Space:**

Within Zero Space, there was nothing but a small shrine. In front of the shrine was a small white orb.

"This is Zero Space?" He asked Daikaioh.

"Yes, this is where your training will be held. I will say once you enter Zero Space only a fellow Kai can end it. This is use for our training we never let anyone else use this before. You would be the first Outsider." He told Naruto.

"What's my first lesson?" He asked.

"Flight and control, your teacher will be Nishi." He told the young man.

Naruto and Daikaioh watched Nishi walked toward the small white orb. She held it in the air as it gave a bright shine. Once the light died down, Naruto open his eyes to see only he and Nishi were within outside on the Supreme Kai's planet.

"Did we just teleport?" He asked Nishi.

"I've chosen the field of your training. Now let us begin shall we?" She smiled at Naruto.

"Right!" He gave a big nod.

"First thing first. I want to see you at full power." She told him.

"You want to see my normal energy at full power or my second?" He gave her a big smirk.

"You have two set of energy huh?" She raised a brow "Show me the first."

Naruto placed his hands together and let out a soft sigh. In a flash Naruto's body was covered in blue chakra. Nishi could see Naruto's energy clear as day, his energy was warm as the sunlight.

"Very good you have nice set for your first. Now show me your second power." She waited.

For this one, Naruto went within his body to bring out his other energy. He closed his eyes while drawing upon the power of a Jinchuuriki. His body became covered in yellow chakra, when Naruto open his eyes both of his eyes were now Rinnegan. On his stomach there was the Uzumaki sealing symbol.

"Amazing, I've never felt such energy so filled with life." Nishi looked surprise.

"Thanks," Naruto returned to his normal form. When he did his eyes remain as were, one normal and one had the Rinnegan.

"I see you have not fused your power together as one yes?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He looked confuse.

"Your eyes, they tell me your power is not one. You slip your power in half. The blue eye is your normal state while the odd eye is your true power." Nishi explain to him.

"I never thought of it that way. This eye was a gift I lost my left eye during the war. I guess the odd eye gave me a boost huh." He told Nishi.

"Well use this as a state of knowing where your power stands. Your power is in an incomplete state." Nishi told him, he took her words as advice for their training.

"So if I need to learn how to flight I need to fuse my two chakras into one?" He asked her.

"No, you just need to focus on one source of energy. The power of flight comes from within." Nishi placed her right hand on stomach "That power comes from your very core. From there you will feel it, think of it as your stomach as space and your energy is the Sun."

"I see." He nodded.

"Sit down." She told him.

The two sat down together both folding their legs over one another.

"Watch me." She said. He watched as she closed her eyes and focus around her stomach. From her stomach she draws what appears to be a very small orb of energy. Nishi opened her eyes and smiled.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I told you, your stomach is space and the sun is the core. Now you try." She smiled.

Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hands in front of his stomach. He'd focus on the area of his stomach. However he couldn't draw out the energy.

"Damn." He said.

"Don't give up so soon. It takes awhile we have all the time." Nishi told him.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Yes within this place, time is different. What seems like minutes here is only seconds out there, what is hours here is minutes out there and so on." Nishi told the young man.

"Thanks for telling me, now I can take my time without worry." He smiled at the female Kai.

"Now let us begin again." Naruto nodded.

It has been about a whole day within the real world but within the Zero Space training ground. It has only been one year within the Zero Space.

During that time Naruto and Nishi got to know one another pretty well during their time within Zero Space. The two become good friends. Nishi had trained Naruto how to fly and while at it help him with his control to balance both his normal and Jinchuuriki chakra.

Naruto was able to learn how to fly, but he couldn't be able to fuse his two chakras as one. He need bit more time but for now, Nishi's time was up and it was time for Naruto to learn how to become a better fighter.

Minami the Southern Kai came into the room.

"Nishi your time is up, have he learn the basic?" He asked the female Kai.

"He knows how to flight, but he needs a bit more time to control his energy. Maybe you can help him with that?" Minami nodded to Nishi's words.

"See ya later." Nishi smiled at the Uzumaki, as Naruto wave goodbye to his first Kai teacher.

"Tell me at least you know how to fight right?" He asked.

"With my hands?" The tall Kai nodded.

"Yeah I had few encounters. But most of my fights always been use of my chakra. I never had much of actually hand on hands combat." He explained.

"Nonetheless, I can make you into a better fighter. Now before we begin I wish to see the form you have." Naruto agreed with a quick nod.

Much like Nishi before him, Naruto shown Minami his full normal chakra state and his Jinchuuriki form or rather he calls it his Bijuu charka form. He also shows Minami about his Sage mode. Even though he wasn't on his planet anymore, there were much life and nature surrounding them.

Minami watched as Naruto was about to break through giant rocks and able to lift a cliff without worry.

"Can you perform these only within this form?" Minami asked.

"At first I used too. But after the war I felt I don't need too." He said with an honest smile.

"Could be you use this form many times you absorb some of its effects." Minami wonder of this cause.

"That could be it, I have used my Sage mode many times. But I have other skills as well." Naruto looked at his right palm before closing it.

"Like what?" He asked Naruto.

"I can make a copy of myself, I am Uzumaki, from my clan back on home. The Uzumaki clan knows many levels of sealing." He explained.

"Sealing as in placing barriers?" He asked.

"That one of the abilities and also sealing one's strength, I read up I can stop the aging of my body to a point. In a way I can live forever if I was a Master of Uzumaki sealing." He told Minami.

"I believe I will leave the sealing task of your choosing. But as of right now I am your teacher of combat."

"Indeed." Both smirk at one another.

**In the real world:**

While Minami was teaching Naruto the way of fighting of the Kais, the other felt that Bibidi and Majin Buu were getting closer to Planet of the Kais.

"We can't wait until the boy's training is done. We have to act now or else another planet will be destroyed in Buu's wake." Kita told his fellow Kais.

Daikaioh thought hard on the choice of sending one of his own to slow down Majin Buu.

"I'll go Daikaioh." Nishi spoke up.

"Are you sure Nishi? You have no idea what he's abilities are?" Daikaioh frown.

"I'll try my best to slow him down as possible. I won't fail you." Nishi bow her head.

"Very well but do be carefully Nishi." Nishi nod her head and within seconds she vanished before their eyes.

**On an Arctic Planet:**

"**So there nothing here huh, just a waste on this ice planet."** Bibidi said with a bored look.

Majin Buu was floating in the air with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"**Buu, Buu, hey Buu!"** Bibidi called his creation. But his voice fall deaf to Majin Buu.

Buu open his eyes the moment he felt something coming their way. Majin Buu looked to his right only to dodge a kick to the face. Nishi missed her free hit.

"**So the Kais think they can ruin my plans huh?"** Bibidi glared at Nishi.

"So this is Majin Buu, a pink creature." She stared at the pink demon.

Nishi strike Buu with a kicked to the face, but however the pink creature wasn't fazed by her kick. Buu just smiled at the female Kai before he'd point his right index finger at her. Nishi's eyes quickly wide went a straight purple beam fired from his index finger.

"**Alright Majin Buu, your first task of showing those Kais who boss KILL HER!" **Bibidi ordered.

Majin Buu grinned evilly and dashed towards Nishi, Nishi barely blocked Buu's roundhouse kick in time. Nishi counter the roundhouse kick with one of her own. Buu shook off the blow and head-butted Nishi.

"Damnit," She held her head, Buu laughed at her pain.

Buu held his right hand as he gathers energy into his right palm. He held it as the energy form into an orb. Buu looked at his energy orb before looking at Nishi.

When Buu was about to throw it, he paused. Nishi wonder why he paused. Then she saw a wound appear on Buu's face. He was bleeding from the mouth. Buu withdraw his energy orb, he felt his blood from his mouth.

He looked Nishi at first before looking around on the one who cause his wound. Quickly looking back Nishi, he flight toward her but only to be stopped but he felt a surge of pain in the stomach. Buu covered his stomach when a sudden forced strike him in the gut.

Bibidi watched as he saw this, he growl he quickly knew what was going on. Someone had found Naruto and they were beating the crap out of him.

Getting piss off real quick, Buu's body healed within seconds. He fired fireballs of energy at Nishi while trying his best to whatever was attacking keeping him from having his fun.

Nishi fired her own fireballs at Majin Buu. Buu got hit in the chest, the blast made a hole in Buu's chest. Nishi looked surprise seeing how a fatal wound as such didn't worry Buu at all. Buu took a deep breath and in seconds the hole was gone.

"**Buu's gonna kill you."** Majin Buu said with singing tone.

"**You can try your best but there's no way you can defeat my Majin Buu."** Bibidi laughed.

Nishi growl at the two, she felt like a mouse corner by two big cats. Was this the end for Nishi?

**Back in Zero Space:**

"You can take a beating pretty well Naruto." Minami said with a smile.

Naruto was bleeding from the lips his clothes were slightly ruffed up.

"Can we take a small break?" He asked, Minami gave a nod.

"But next part I shall fight you in your second state." He told the Uzumaki.

Naruto rested on the ground. Closing his eyes and focus on bringing out his Bijuu power. As his body became yellow rich with life charka. Naruto gasps went he felt something he felt a powerful energy familiar to him.

Naruto in a flash disappeared before Minami's eyes.

**Back with Nishi:**

Nishi was thrown right into an ice wall, her clash made big imprint in the ice wall. Nishi cough up blood.

"How can I beat him, he heals every time!" Nishi said to herself. Majin Buu came nowhere striking Nishi in the back with a drive kick. Buu grab Nishi by her Mohawk hair and pulled hard causing her to scream in pain.

Majin Buu then grabbed tightly with both hands and started to swing around in circle. He swings Nishi for six circles before letting her go. As Nishi flew into the air, Buu held his hands together focusing a powerful attack which would finish Nishi in one go.

But Buu stopped when he felt a familiar energy. He looked around to see where this energy was coming from? But then he looked where Nishi was.

In a flash Naruto appear in the air catching Nishi.

Nishi open her eyes to find herself caught in Naruto's arms.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" She looked surprise.

"I don't know myself, but right now I'm glad I am." He smiled at the female Kai. Nishi return a smile grateful he was here.

From a far Majin Buu watched to see how happy his "Brother" was when he saved Nishi. Looking at the smile Nishi had on her face.

"**Tsk,"** The pink demon said.

"**So the Kais found you. A small set back that I will not make again."** Bibidi said with a frown.

Majin Buu flew towards Nishi still aim on Bibidi's orders. Majin Buu was about to deliver a punch to Nishi's face only to be caught by Naruto's right hand.

Buu and Naruto stare at one another. Buu suddenly punched Naruto in the face. Naruto was bleeding from the lip, but then blood dripped from Buu's lip.

Buu growled for a moment.

"We're linked Buu, hurt me you hurt yourself. Kill me and I think we know what the results will be." He told his demonic counterpart.

Suddenly a big smile came to Buu's face. From a smile became a chuckle and from a chuckle became laughter. But soon Buu's laughter died down.

"**Majin Buu let's go. We don't have to waste our time on this weak and this traitor."** Bibidi ordered Buu. But Majin Buu only stared at Naruto.

"Buu you don't have to take orders from him. He created you, but you were made from me. We're brothers remember?" He told the pink demon.

"He's your what?" Nishi looked surprise.

"I'll explain later." He told her.

"Think about it Buu." He said to the pink creature.

**"You came to her side, why is that?"** Buu spoke as he pointed at Nishi.

"She…" He looked at Nishi "She's my friend, I'll protect her, friends protect each other."

"**Friend? Is that a playmate or a toy? ****Is she your playmate, your toy? She was smiling when you came and you smiled. So she's Nuu's playmate or Nuu's toy?"** Buu tilted his head slightly. Both Naruto and Nishi as either one could explain. The two looked at each other with a blushing stare for a moment.

Before thing could get worst or stranger Nishi grab on to Naruto's right shoulder and in a flash they vanish before Buu's eyes.

Majin Buu didn't looked surprise or piss. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to opened them to looked at Bibidi.

"**How come Nuu has a playmate?"** He said.

"**Huh?"** Bibidi looked confuse.

Buu teleport over to Bibidi's side.

"**How come Nuu has a playmate and Buu doesn't?"** He asked his creator.

Suddenly an idea came to Bibidi.

"**Don't worry Buu, I'll make you a playmate. But first thing you need to get stronger. If you get stronger I'll make you a playmate." **He chuckle.

**"Will she be pretty like Nuu's playmate?" **He asked.

**"Oh yes, she will be pretty, I'll make her even prettier but only if you get stronger." **

**"How can Buu get stronger?" **The young Majin asked.

**"Don't you worry I think a few planets or Kais won't mind if we 'borrow' them." **Bibidi chuckle evilly.

**End of chapter 2**

**I like to thank Jebest4781 for helping me out with this chapter and the future chapters I will use much later on-chuckle-and also he helped me the biggest problem that held me back in this fic, the name of the Supreme Kais since calling them after north, east, west, south can get annoying quick.**

**Shin-Eastern S. Kai**

**Kita-Northern S. Kai**

**Minami-Southern S. Kai**

**Nishi-Western S. Kai**

**Daikaioh-Grand Leader of S. Kais**

**Rou-Dai aka Old Kai (The Kai from the Z-sword)**

**Each of their names they been given are slightly short cuts of what their titles are.**

**Supreme Kais from Old to Grand are: Old Kai is Rou Dai Kaioshin, Eastern Supreme is Higashi no Kaioshin or just KaioShin/Shin from the manga, Northern Supreme is Kita no Kaioshin, Southern Supreme is Minami no Kaioshin, Western Supreme (female) is Nishi no Kaioshin, and Grand Supreme is Dai Kaioshin**

**Zero Space is almost like the time chamber only little different, will explain in next chapter.**

**Now to wrap things up the pairing-when its said (In pairing) it means she's in Naruto's harem.**

**Western Supreme Kai (now known as Nishi)-in Pairing**

**Fasha-in Pairing**

**Zangya-in Pairing**

**I must say I'm really surprise how many voted for Future Bulma and Future Chichi O.o**

**Future Bulma-30 votes**

**Future Chichi-30 votes**

**Videl-20 votes**

**Future Videl-26 votes**

**Future Android 18-27 votes**

**Android 18-19 votes**

**Next chapter I will say who in Naruto's harem lastly.**

**Well that's all for now everyone later!**


End file.
